one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Decapre vs Metal Sonic
Description Created for destruction and to kill their near opposites... They want one thing in the world. The blood from their opposites.... Which villain of destruction will win? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre Fight Decapre watched from the trees as a shadow ran past her. The shadow looked oddly like Cammy.... However faster. Decapre could not identify the enemy, for it was the middle of the night. But as Decapre leaped from the trees to hunt down her enemy, a streak of blue rocketed past her and slammed her into the ground. Decapre quickly leaped off the ground, ignited her blade, and faced the streak of blue. (Cue: Theme of Makoto: 0:00-1:27) The streak of blue was a robot, the skin of color of dark blue, and red eyes that could tell he wanted her blood. Decapre pointed her blade at the robot and said one word that started the fight of the day. Execute. Fight Metal Sonic instantly lunged at Decapre slicing his claws wildly at Decapre. However the female villain dodged all the attacks and kneed the robot in the gut. Metal Sonic stammered backwards but was cut short when Decapre whacked the robot in the head with the butt of her metal glove and then slashed the blazing hot blade straight across Metal Sonic's face. A giant black gash appeared across Metal Sonic's head, revealing very little screws and bolts. Metal Sonic made a noise so loud, Decapre assumed the robot was extremely mad. Decapre took her chance and rapidly slashed at Metal Sonic, but the robot was at blinding speed and ignored all the attacks, and countering each one. Metal Sonic then rapidly sliced Decapre. It was a blur of strikes, until then Metal Sonic grabbed Decapre's head and slammed it right into the ground. Decapre gave a loud groan of pain, and slowly got up. But Metal Sonic was on her. He fired a giant beam of energy, burning one of Decapre's hands right off. Decapre gave another moan of pain, far more mad then anyone the robot had ever seen. Decapre's mask brightened and got to the color of dark red. The color of blood. Decapre lunged right for Metal Sonic, an easy counter for the robot. But instead, Decapre teleported back to where she originally was in mid-air and fired a Psycho Stream straight at the robot. The robot was shocked, and couldn't react until the stream hit him. The robot was temporarily freezed, which gave Decapre the chance to slice the heck out of Metal Sonic. Decapre: Let me return the favor! Decapre, with a blur of pink, sliced Metal Sonic's left arm with a flash. Metal Sonic and Decapre hated each other now more then ever, and now they would fight as hard as they ever would. Both fighters slashed wildly, unable to see one single blow from each fighter. In the end, Metal Sonic won the encounter and blasted Decapre straight into the air. Metal Sonic then slashed Decapre wildly with his claws until Decapre's blood stained an entire tree. Metal Sonic knew it was over for Decapre, but Decapre had won last trick up her sleeve. As Metal Sonic fired one last beam of energy, Decapre summoned up her strength and used her Ultra Combo, DCM, right at Metal Sonic. Decapre kneed Metal Sonic's face, firing the robot straight into the air. Decapre then slashed wildly straight through the robots body, until Decapre lifted her fist and slashed Metal Sonic's head right off his body. K.O Decapre: Your done. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is.... Decapre! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music